A Certain Pianist's Crisis
by Kamilia07329
Summary: The Moon and The Tower... Well, that can't be good. Nico tries to solve the case behind the absences of a certain red-haired pianist from school only to find a rather peculiar problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Back with a new story! This time, with my otp in LoveLive! Well... they are canon so... why not? And this is my first time in ages to write a multi-chapter fic! Please be good. _ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the LoveLive! franchise. Sunrise does. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, have you guys seen Maki?" The twin-tailed senior, Yazawa Nico asked. Their usual practice has already started and not one of them has seen the red-haired pianist anywhere.

"Maki-chan's absent again, nya" Rin replied to her senior.

"Again?"

"M-Maki-chan texted me earlier that she can't come to school because she's sick." Hanayo replied.

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Nozomi?" The ex-student council president, Eri Ayase asked her friend. Nozomi pulled out two cards from her ever-famous deck of tarot cards and showed the image of the Tower and the Moon.

"Looks like there's a crisis in our midst…" The spiritual girl said. The rest of the group gave her confused looks. They clearly don't understand her words. Nozomi put the two cards away and clapped her hands together.

"Let's just practice, shall we?"

* * *

The sun's starting to go down when Umi called for their practice to end. After practice has ended, the group went on their separate ways. Rin and Hanayo decided to eat at a nearby café, Kotori and Umi went to Honoka's house for some sweets while Eri planned to sleep over at Nozomi's place. That leaves the Nico with nothing to do. She planned on going home early but remembered that her mother's back from her business trip and takes care of her siblings back home. Nico decided to wander around before actually getting home.

"_Hmmm. I wonder how Maki is doing..."_ Nico thought to herself as she went to the direction of her home. Both she and Maki shared the same direction when going home. Now that the red-haired pianist is sick, she couldn't help but feel lonely with the absence of the tsundere girl. Looking up at the sunset that painted the sky with orange colours, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried for Maki.

Maki's been absent for two days now. Rin and Hanayo both texted her but haven't gotten any messages from them. Maki didn't even bother to text any of the µ's members. And no one knows her home address.

No one... except Nico.

Earlier, Nozomi pulled out two cards from her tarot deck. She's no expert or a fortune-teller but even she could tell that those two cards mean something unpleasant. Nozomi also said that there's a crisis in our midst. Could it be that the crisis is related with Maki?

Gathering her thoughts, she took a detour on the fork road that leads to the Nishikino household. Using her phone to call Maki, Nico walked until she reached the gates of the Nishikino household. After a few unanswered calls from the other end of the line, Nico rang the doorbell.

"_Why is she not answering?"_ Nico wondered as she rang the doorbell for the second time. There's still no answer; same goes for the phone.

Getting irritated, Nico grabbed the gate's handle and turned it until the gate swung open. Luckily, Maki doesn't own a dog so she won't be worrying about it. Closing the gates behind her, she trudged her way in until she reached the door and knocked.

"_She didn't leave the house now didn't she?"_ Nico couldn't help but think of that possibility too since Maki didn't picked up on any of her attempts to reach her.

She knocked louder this time and heard sounds that indicate movement from inside the house. A small clicked was heard before the door swung open, revealing Maki. She wore a lavender nightgown and purple slippers on her feet. She's also wearing a gray bonnet over her head.

"N-Nico?!"

"Maki! Why aren't you picking up?" Nico's irritation has suddenly been fuelled. "You didn't call, nor messaged us that you're sick!"

Maki averted her gaze from her fuming petite senior to the floor. As soon as her irritation has dispersed, she cast a worried look on the red-haired.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Maki replied but her actions say otherwise. She seems fidgety and restless. It's as if she's eager to retreat inside the comfort of her home.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Nico asked.

Seeing as Maki had no other option but to let the girl come inside, she stepped back, allowing the raven-haired girl to come in. It was Nico's first time to enter Maki's house. She surveyed her surroundings, from the glamorous chandelier above to the pristine floor. Several glass figurines were all lined up on top of a wooden cabinet. A grand piano was stationed beside the living room. Picking up her jaw from the ground, she waited as Maki closed the door behind them. She also noticed that Maki's moving strange. The red-haired girl keeps on flattening her nightgown and patting her backside.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Why don't you sit down while I go get some tea?" Maki gestured to the sofa. Nico deposited her bag and sat down on the soft cushions of the sofa. She watched as Maki went to the kitchen with confusion.

"_Why is she trying to hide her back from view?_ " Nico wondered.

Drumming her fingers to her lap, Nico occupied herself studying the luxurious house. She darted her gaze towards the grand piano and imagined Maki playing it. Maki always enjoyed playing the piano in school. The raven-haired girl would often stop by the music room and listen to the melody that she plays. She's careful to not be seen by the red-head so as to not embarrass her. She would stop by whenever the rest of the µ's are not around. We can't have the "Super Idol Nico" caught eavesdropping on a junior now, can we?

Maki came back with two cups of tea and some cookies on a tray. Her nightgown swaying with her movement as she carefully set the tray on the table and carefully sat down on the couch.

"Are you alone?" The twin-tailed asked as she took a sip on her tea. Maki gave a small nod before grabbing hers.

"My parents are on a busy trip for a month and the all of the maids got their break for two weeks. " Maki replied.

"I see... Wait." Suddenly remembering her purpose of visit, Nico shot up. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I-It's not that I-I have a fever or anything. T-The fever went down earlier this morning-." Shocked from the petite girl's sudden outburst, Maki tried explaining but was cut off.

"We were worried, and why are you wearing a bonnet inside the house? It's not even winter!"

Before Maki could explain further, Nico grabbed the gray bonnet from her.

"S-Stop it, Nico-chan!" Maki cried out, refusing to let go of her bonnet. With one mighty tug, Nico managed to grab the bonnet but had fallen down due to the force that bounced back to her. Maki quickly covered the top of her head with her hands but it was futile. Poking from her hands were two pointed things that accurately resembled cat ears. White fur covered the inside of it. Flattened at the top of her head, one could overlook it since it's the same colour as her hair. Nico dropped the bonnet due to shock.

"Ma...ki...?"

* * *

**How was it? I suddenly got this idea while I was staring at my monitor. Weird, right? Hahahaha! Until next time! Reviews would be appreciated. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey! I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I didn't expect that people would like it since it's been ages since I last wrote a multi-chaptered fic. Cookies for everyone! ^o^ I've also checked the first chapter and corrected some of the grammar errors there. I was tired when I wrote and posted it so my apologies. **

**ihavenoidea: I'm not too sure. We'll see as the story goes. ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Maki avoided her eyes and stared at the floor. Knowing that it is futile to hide it further, she slowly brought her hands to her lap as her ears perked up and twitched at every sound that it could pick. Nico was rendered speechless at the sight of those things on Maki. On the other hand, Maki was too embarrassed that her face is slowly becoming the same colour as her hair and ears.

"Wha... Wha..." Nico couldn't still believe it.

"I-I..." Before Maki could even explain herself, Nico noticed a slight movement from behind Maki. She pointed at the redhead, who's busy retrieving her fallen bonnet on the floor. Knowing already what the other girl was pointing at, she shifted in her seat. A long tail came into the view of the raven-haired senior; a tail that unmistakably belongs to a cat. It bore the same colour as her cat ears as it sway lazily behind the pianist.

"M...Maki?" Having finally found her voice, Nico called out to the redhead as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Embarrassed, the girl grabbed the nearest pillow, pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face behind the pillow.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Nico moved towards her junior. Seeing the usually-composed pianist of the group crumble before her had added to her surprise. Maki's ears twitched at the sound of the girl sitting down beside her and retreated deeper into her pillow.

"Hey..."

Still no response.

"When did this happen?" Nico asked as she slowly tried to remove the pillow from her. After a few moments of tug-of-war from Maki, Nico managed to pull the pillow out but Maki still refused to budge. Her ears drooped down and her tail curled around her. She then heard a small mumble from the girl.

"Two days ago..." Maki mumbled. She slowly brought her head up and looked at Nico. Fear is evident on those lavender orbs of hers.

"And your parents...?"

"They didn't know. I'm alone in the house when it happened."

As far as Nico remembered, she haven't heard the girl's voice tremble in fear before, so it's actually surprising for her to see the said girl so vulnerable. Grabbing her phone, Nico called her mother.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom, is it alright if I stay over at Maki'house?"

"_Of course, dear. Until when?"_

"Uhh..." Nico hesitated. She looked back at the distressed girl.

"I'm... not really sure." There was a short silence from the other end of the line.

"_Okay, dear."_

"Thanks, mom." Pressing the end-call button, she shut her phone.

"I'm staying over until this is over." Nico informed.

"Y-You don't have to-" Maki tried protesting before a finger was placed on her lips, evidently shutting the girl up.

"I want to. Besides, you're all alone in the house with this..." Nico gestured to Maki's ears and tail. "I'll just go home and get my stu-" Before Nico could attempt to walk away, Maki grabbed the petite girl's wrist, halting the girl in her tracks. Maki's lavender eyes looked on the other girl's scarlet orbs with fear.

"Pl-Please... stay. I'm... scared." Her voiced trembled as her tail swished behind her. Nico sighed and went back to sit on the sofa.

"You know I don't have extra clothes, right?"

"There's some upstairs."

She just gave out a sigh. She knows that Maki is just as stubborn as her so arguing with her would only tire herself out. She took a sip of her tea before continuing with her interrogation.

"So... How did this happen to you?"

Maki brought her tail in front of her and started patting the soft fur on it.

"Two days ago..."

* * *

_The resident pianist of __µ's managed to survive her day with a headache and slight backache. Seeing as the headache is not yet severe enough, she decided to ignore it in school. It's not yet bad that it requires medical attention from the school infirmary. Luckily, she's got some painkillers on her bag. It did ease the pain for a short while. _

_After saying goodbye to her raven-haired senior, Maki trudged towards her house with a difficulty because in addition with her headache, her backside started to give her discomfort. After what seemed like hours for the girl, she finally arrived at her house. Disposing her bag on the floor of her room, she immediately changed into her casual clothes and settled down on her bed, hoping that sleep could take the headache away. Because she was so tired because of her headache, she managed to sleep through dinner. She doesn't really care since she got the house all to herself, with the maids on break and her parents on a business trip for a month. _

_Her headache woke her up in the middle of the night. Feeling her forehead, she was stung by how hot her temperature is. Pushing herself up from her bed, Maki slowly went to the bathroom to grab some painkillers. With her blurry vision and clumsy movement, it's a miracle that she managed to choke down the pill and went back to bed. Ignoring her headache and backache, she managed to catch some sleep again. She tossed and turned in her sleep, looking for a comfortable position to sleep in. Once she managed to find one, she snuggled further and went into a deep slumber._

_The following morning, Maki was roused by the sunlight that pierced the curtains of her room. She let out a relieved sigh now that her headache is gone. She stretched her back, which also lost its pain during her sleep. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. After splashing her face with water, she directed her gaze to the mirror. What she saw on the mirror had sent a jolt on her body, instantly booting itself up. Atop her head are two pointed things that resembled cat ears, which are covered with red fur, the same colour as her hair. Her lavender orbs widened as she saw that those things twitched when she tried to bring her hand up to touch it. The scream that was supposed to be heard got stuck in her throat with her new appendages as she scrambled away from the mirror. Hitting her bathroom wall, she sat down on the cool floor. She immediately shot up and let out a cry of pain when she felt that she was sitting down on something soft and sensitive. Looking down, the scream that was initially stuck on her throat finally got out as she saw a long tail of a cat attached to her behind. Her tail sports the same colour as her ears and was swaying behind her. She tried pulling it and let out a cry of pain when the tail wouldn't come off of her. Panic and fear etched on her face as she tried to look at the mirror again for her ears. She saw them twitching and flicking at every sound that it could pick. _

'_I can't come to school like this!' She thought. Stepping out of the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and texted her friends that she won't be able to attend school today. After sending the message, she plopped down on her bed again, careful not to squish her tail and tried to catch some sleep, hoping that it's just a bad dream._

"And that's about it..." Maki finished. She shot the raven-haired girl a look, expecting her to laugh but saw a serious expression on her face. Nico just gave a sigh before locking gaze with the catgirl.

"You're really a troublesome person…"

"Wha-What do you-"

"You're scared stiff and yet you refuse to ask for help. Geez…" Nico leaned back, placing her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "So… what are you going to do now?"

Ears drooping, Maki shifted her gaze from the other girl to the teacups on the table, suddenly taking an interest in it.

"I don't know." Maki replied quietly. "I just… don't want to go out of the house for the meantime."

One eye opened as the senior studied her distressed junior. Seeing that it's hopeless to get the girl out of the house, she grabbed her phone and texted the other members. Maki's cat-ears twitched at the sound of the beeping sound coming from it.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked.

"Texting Nozomi and Eri. I'll be taking a time off of school too."

"Wha- Y-You can't miss school!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Nico's irritation had flared up once more. "You've got a weird problem and you don't know how to solve it! Your parents are away, your servants are on break and you got no one with you here. Your stubbornness prevents you from seeking help from us! I'm staying here until you've gotten over this."

Seeing the firm determination in those red eyes, Maki sighed.

"Do what you want, then."

Nico's irritation melted upon hearing the approval of the pianist. She managed to see a small smile forming from the redhead. Finally seeing the redhead smile made her lips curled up into a smile too. Now that her irritation had subsided, she grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite on it. Chocolate chip: her favourite. She also noticed that Maki finally relaxed and also helped herself with some cookies. A comfortable silenced enveloped the two girls as they both helped themselves with cookies and tea. Nico couldn't handle the silence anymore and decided to break it.

"Can I touch them?"

Maki, who was busy drinking her tea, choked on it upon hearing Nico's words. She looked at her senior and saw curiosity etched on her face. She slowly scooted closer and dipped her head down. Nico reached up and gently scratched Maki's ears like she would with a cat.

Maki felt herself melting with the other girl's touch. She closed her eyes in contentment as Nico continued scratching her cat-ears. Lost in the pleasant bliss, she unconsciously leaned towards Nico, who chuckled lightly upon seeing the composed pianist in such a state. Her red tail lazily swayed in contentment as Maki managed to let out a soft purr, similar to that of a cat.

"Wow, Maki. I didn't know you could purr." Nico teased.

Hearing Nico's tease, Maki's eyes shot open. Realizing what happened, she immediately sat up straight, careful to not squish her tail in the process. She sent a glare towards her senior, who was chuckling lightly beside her.

"I-It's not that I can control it!" Maki retorted back.

"I know, I know." Nico raised her hands in defeat. "It's because you're part-cat, right?"

Seeing the catgirl's face flared up with different shades of red, Nico's chuckles became laughter, ringing at the quiet house. After a few seconds of laughter, Nico tried to coax the catgirl out of her embarrassment.

"Come on. Looks like you need the sleep." Nico pointed on the eyebags that pooled underneath Maki's eyes. "It looks to me that you've been up late at night." She got up and shifted the cushions. Feeling contented with her set-up, the raven-haired sat back down beside the cushions. She patted them to encourage the pianist to lie down. Nico glanced at the nearby clock. It's just quarter past 5, too early to cook dinner. Maki eyed the girl suspiciously before resigning to sleep. She lied down on the sofa, with her head, resting on the cushions that Nico fixed. When the redhead had settled down, Nico gently scratched her ears again, hoping to bring a peaceful sleep to the other girl. Feeling the pleasant bliss once more, Maki sighed in contentment as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I gotta admit, Maki with cat-ears and tail would be cute. :3 Ojou-sama. 3 The next chapter might be a little late (well, it depends if I got in the mood of writing it). But I hope that you'll look forward to it! **

**Please review! ^o^ See you all next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEEEY! I'm back! Sorry if I just updated now. I'm having writer's block for the story. Plus, I've been busy with other stuff. So yeah. Thankyou for all the reviews/follows/favourites! It really means a lot. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! Sunrise does.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on, Maki. Say it!" Nico said.

"N-No! Why should I?" Maki replied.

The two of them are currently having their breakfast. While Maki was still asleep, Nico woke up and decided to cook breakfast for them. Having found the eggs on the refrigerator, she decided to make sunny-side up eggs.

And ever since Maki was awake enough, Nico kept on teasing the catgirl on her ears and tail. She kept on making Maki mewl like a cat to which the younger girl tried to ward off. Seeing that Maki's being stubborn, the raven-haired girl pouted and continued eating her breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Maki grabbed a book from the coffee table, sat down on the sofa and began reading while Nico washes the dishes. After washing them, Nico sat down beside the redhead.

"Urgh. Don't you have anything to do other than reading?" Nico grumbled. She really can't get used to the quiet atmosphere of Maki's house. Her house is always noisy because of her sisters. The sudden change of atmosphere puts the raven-haired girl in a tensed state.

Maki ignored her and was absorbed with her book, although her ears picked the sound of someone shuffling and rummaging through the CD rack by the television. The raven-haired girl searched through the CD case for an interesting movie that she could watch. When she finally found one, she grabbed it and showed it to the pianist.

"Hey, let's watch this." She said while holding up a comedy film. Maki withdrew her attention from her book to look at the raven-haired girl.

"Eh? Why comedy?" Maki set her book down and knelt beside the petite girl and started searching for a movie she deemed appropriate; her red tail swished back and forth while searching.

"_I wonder what her tail would feel like..." _Nico wondered while she watched the redhead's tail movements. After a few seconds, Maki straightened and showed the raven-haired girl a musical movie.

"Eh? You want to watch a musical?" Nico checked the synopsis of it at the back. It tells the story of an ex-convict who's trying to redeem himself after paying his sentence. One his way to redemption, he met different people who were idealists and are making their stand during the revolutionary period in France.

The last time she watched a musical is when she still doesn't have her siblings. Her mother is fond of it and would often watch them with her.

"F-Fine. Nico-nii will watch musicals with you. Nico Nico Nii!" And with that statement, Nico did her signature pose.

"Yeah yeah." Maki ignored her senior's antics and placed the movie in the player. She pressed play after the two of them settled back on the sofa.

* * *

"W-What kind of sappy story is this?" Nico's voice trembled as her tears streamed down on her face. They were nearing the end where the former prisoner gave his final blessings to his adopted daughter and her beloved. After which, the daughter's true mother came to fetch the man and take him to the land where all who fell during the battle is alive.

"You're crying." Maki replied.

"Yeah, but..." Nico sobbed.

Once the credits started rolling, Nico's teary face glanced at the clock. It's already 4 in the afternoon, which means class is already over. A sudden knock on the door prompted the two girls.

"Maki-chan~!"

The said redhead froze to where she's sitting. The two of them locked their eyes momentarily. Nico saw panic and fear on the redhead's lavender orbs.

"Go go. Put on something to cover them. I'll buy you some time." Nico whispered while another knock on the door prompted their visitor's presence.

Maki scrambled to her feet and hurried ran to her room. Nico turned off the television and went to the door. She opened it, revealing her two other juniors, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo. Hanayo's clutching a paperbag in her hands.

"Eh? Nico-chan?"

"What are you doing over at Maki's house, nya~?" Rin asked.

"E-Eh... Nico's helping out Maki since she's sick." Nico replied. Rin looked like she doesn't buy it.

"E-Eh..."

"Rin? Hanayo?" Maki called out from behind the petite girl. She's wearing the same gray bonnet she wore yesterday to keep her cat ears out of sight.

"Maki-chan! Are you okay now?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah. Kind of. I'm still feeling a little sick." Maki replied.

"Oh yeah! We've brought you homework, nya~" Rin pointed at the paperbag that Hanayo's holding up. Inside were papers containing notes that Maki had missed out during her absence. Hanayo gave the bag to the redhead, who thanked her.

"The teacher's getting worried." Hanayo added. "Do you need help in anything?"

"That's okay. I can manage." Maki assured the meek girl.

"Maki-chan! What's Nico-chan doing at your house?" Rin prodded.

"I told you, I'm helping her out." Nico pouted.

"Eh..."

"Come on, Rin. We can't bother Maki any longer. She needs to rest." Pulling the orange-haired girl with her, Hanayo waved goodbye to them. The two of them watched Hanayo and Rin walk away before shutting the door.

Maki checked the paperbag, noting the lessons and notes that she received from the two of them. Clearly, most of them are in Hanayo's neat handwriting. She'd have to thank the meek girl when she gets back.

"Seriously? Even after having such weird stuff happening to you, you still have time to worry about homework?" Nico asked in an awed voice. She's not much of a diligent student. She, along with Rin and Honoka where known as the "Three Idiots" of the group for having low grades compare to the rest of them. Nozomi once tutored her just to pass her exams.

"I-It's not like that. I just don't want to fall behind my studies; that's all." Maki retorted back. Her face flared up red in embarrassment.

"Riiiighttt..."

* * *

Night time has fallen and the two of them just finished eating their dinner. Nico's waiting for her turn in the shower. Maki went on ahead and took a shower while Nico's busy with the dishes. While waiting, Nico took the liberty of browsing Maki's library of books. She noticed that most of the books are all about constellations and music.

'_I didn't know Maki was into star-gazing...'_ The raven-haired thought as she grabbed one book and started skimming.

"Hey, your turn to use the shower." Maki informed as she entered her room with a towel covering her body and her red hair's dripping wet. Her tail's wiggling behind her, removing the traces of water in it. After rubbing her towel on her face, she saw Nico skimming through one of her books.

"Nico-chan?"

The said girl was startled that she dropped the book. She was so absorbed in skimming that she failed to hear the door open and Maki entering. She hastily placed it back on the shelf.

"M-Maki! Jeez. Don't startle me like that!" Nico huffed while clutching her chest.

Maki decided not to say anything anymore and proceeded to her shelf while the raven-haired girl went to the bathroom. Maki picked up the book that Nico was reading: The Little Prince. It is a story of how a pilot was stranded on a desert meets a prince who had fallen to Earth from space. It's also one of Maki's favourite books.

'_Great. Now she'll think I'm childish.' _Maki thought as she placed it back on the shelf. She grabbed one of her astronomy books and began reading while waiting for her petite senior to finish her nightly rituals. After a few minutes, she heard her door open and close. Looking up from her book, she saw Nico slowly drying her hair.

After drying her hair, she hung her towel on the nearby chair and sat back down on the futon that Maki had lent her during her stay.

"I didn't know that you liked The Little Prince." Nico said.

"I didn't know that you knew it, Nico-chan." Maki replied, surprised that her senior knew the book.

"Well... I use to read them to my siblings back then. It was the only book that I liked." Nico replied while scratching her nose. She clapped her hands together, suddenly remembering something. Maki's ears flinched at the sudden loud sound.

"Maki! You still haven't said 'Nya'!"

"W-What?!"

"Come on, say it!"

"Why do I have to?!"

Nico pouted at Maki's stubbornness. She only wanted to see the red-head do it since there won't be another chance to see her like this in the future. It can also be a possible blackmail material in the future when they're alone.

"Say it!" Nico teased while bringing her fist near her face, imitating a cat. She crawled on Maki's bed, in hopes of intimidating her junior.

"No!" Maki backed away from the petite girl until her back touched the wall.

"Come on. Please?"

Maki saw the fiery determination in those red orbs. Nico wouldn't let her go until she says it. Slowly, she brought up her fist, imitating a cat's paw, to her face. Her cat ears are twitching and her tail's swishing back and forth behind her.

"N-N-Nyaaa..."

Unable to contain herself, Nico squealed and tackled the catgirl.

"Aaaaaaah. Maki-chan's so cute!"

Maki averted her gaze while she let herself being hugged by her senior. After being hugged enough, she pushed her raven-haired senior away from her.

"Come on. Stop it already." Maki said. Nico pouted as she retreated back. Maki gave out a long yawn and lied down on her bed. Their banter earlier had sucked the remaining energy out of her. She grabbed her blankets, said her good night to the other girl, and faced the wall, her back on Nico.

"But it's early." Nico mumbled in an annoyed tone. Heaving sigh, she stood up and grabbed The Little Prince again. Nostalgia came to her as she flipped the pages. Suddenly not in the mood to read, she placed it back on the shelf. With Maki asleep, Nico's bored once again. She sat down at the edge of the redhead's bed, looking over at the room. Seeing that there's nothing to do but read, she just settled down with scratching the red-head's ears again. She watched as the redhead shifted and relaxed once more with the soothing feeling.

She felt really bad that this kind of thing had happened to her junior. Nico knows that Maki's not the open-book type so she knew that the red-head want to ask for help but stubborn to do so. She saw how scared Maki is when she confronted the catgirl about it and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

When sleep finally came to her, she gave Maki one last pat on the head before lying down on her futon. Nico hoped that Maki would be better by tomorrow.

"_Get well soon, Maki."_

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry if it feels like it's rushed. I'm running out of ideas. LOL. Anyway... See you soon! Please leave your reviews! ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~! Here's another update! Sorry for not updating for... 2 months? My motivation for this story went downhill. But no worries, I'll be finishing this one. It's just that I'm not really used to multi-chapter stories. And I am running out of ideas. So if you guys have ideas, feel free to type them in your reviews.**

**And thank you for all those reviews, favourites and follows~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning sunlight managed to peer out from the curtains and casted it's blinding lights to the occupants of Maki's room. Nico faced the opposite direction to dispel the brightness. Maki, on the other hand, had her blanket draped all over herself, so she was not particularly disturbed.

And because the sunlight managed to hit Nico's face on the first light, she now finds it a hard time to go back to sleep. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes off of sleep. Once she's cleared of sleep, the raven-haired girl stood up from her spot and walked over to Maki's bed. Ever since the ordeal, she always checks on Maki every morning, in hopes that she'll be back to her old self. It's already been three days since this weird phenomenon happened and there's still no change on the red-head. She still sports the ears and tail of a cat. For three days, Maki's behaviour had shifted into that of a cat. Well, sort of. She's always napping by the sofa whenever she managed to get a hold of it.

"Maki?" Nico called out. "Are you awake?"

A slight shift on the bed prompted that Maki is already awake. She brought down her sheets and rubbed her eyes. Her scarlet hair's messy from her sleep. She was about to say something when she felt sharp pain from her throat.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

Maki clutched her throat and curled up into a ball, hoping that it could relieve her of the pain. Nico peered in to check up on her. Maki tried to pull the covers over her head in an attempt to block the petite girl's view but to no avail.

"Hey, Maki! Say something!"

Finally managed to remove her covers, Nico peered in. She placed a hand on Maki's shoulder, informing her that she's right there with her. After a few moments, Maki loosened up from her position. Nico could her soft sobs coming from the red-head.

"Nyi...co..."

_Nyico?_

Nico pulled Maki back and saw tears on her eyes. One hand is still covering her mouth and her other hand is still on her throat. Fear filled those lavender eyes as they locked with Nico's red ones. Nico grabbed her hand assuringly and removed it. She let out a surprised yelp when she saw 3 strands of long hair protruding from her face.

Whiskers.

"Maki...?"

* * *

"How the heck can we explain this to the others..." Nico muttered as she opened the door to Maki's room. She took the liberty to prepare breakfast for the two of them while Maki tries to regain her bearings. When the raven-haired girl entered the room, she saw Maki sitting up on her bed, her eyes downcast, and ears flattened on top of her head.

"Here. I've made breakfast." Nico placed their plates on her side table. Maki shook her head, not in the mood for food.

"You gotta eat." Nico sighed. Maki ignored the other girl and turned her back away from her.

Nico heaved another sigh and sat down beside the red-head. To be honest, she is completely lost with Maki's condition. How the heck can a person grow whiskers overnight?

"Why don't we call up the others?"

"N-N-N..." Maki coughed as words got stuck with her throat. The soreness of her throat was long gone. Her whiskers twitching for every cough she does. "Nyao..."

The two girls blinked when they heard Maki's response. Maki clamped a hand on her mouth while Nico stared at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nyaaico..." Maki once again mewled and covered her mouth.

Nico scratched her head as she saw fear slowly creeping up again on Maki's face. Tears started to fill her lavender orbs. She's at her limits already. Nico doesn't know how or why is this happening, but what she did know is that they need help already.

"Yeah... We should really ask the others for help." Nico grabbed her phone and dialled Eri's number.

"Nyao!" Maki exclaimed, shaking her head. "Nyao! Nyao!"

"Look, I can't understand you if you keep on mewling like a cat." Nico said in an annoyed tone. Seeing as she couldn't form coherent words with her mouth, she scrambled for a notebook by her pillow, which she keeps, in case of music ideas late at night. She grabbed a pen and wrote something down.

"_No! I don't want the others to see me like this!"_

Nico pressed the end call button before the call could connect. Red orbs glared at the red-head's lavender orbs. Maki's being stubborn again and Nico's reached her limit with all these craziness happening to her. But the red-head's words sent Nico thinking. Maki trusted her. She trusted her so much that she allowed her senior to see her like this. Sure, Maki's a girl of logical thinking. She doesn't believe in such peculiar happenings until it happened to her. And the first person she confided with is Nico.

But Nico doesn't know what to do anymore. She already reached her limits

"Come on, Maki! Quit being so stubborn!" The raven-haired's outburst caused Maki to stare at her wide-eyed.

"We don't know what's going on with you! We're both out of ideas. You still refuse to seek help when you're turning into a cat?!" Maki flinched at the phrase "turning into a cat". It seems so surreal but it is really happening and they don't know how to stop it. They don't even know if Maki can go back to normal. Nico saw the distressed look on her junior and placed her hand on her head.

"It's going to be okay." She assured her.

The two of them locked gazes again. Maki could see traces of fear in those red orbs. Nico's also scared out of her wits but tries to remain strong for the both of them. The raven-haired girl brought out her phone again and pointed at it. Maki understood it and quietly nodded. She wrote something down on her notebook before Nico could dial on her phone.

"_I need a medical mask"._ She then pointed on her face, where her whiskers were.

Nico nodded while she walked towards the door with her phone on her ear. She closed the door behind her, leaving Maki, who started to check the meal on the bedside table.

"Hello?" A voice from the other end answered.

"Eri."

"Ah, Nico. What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Can you and the others drop-by Maki's house after school?"

"Is something wrong with Maki?"

"Err." She casted a glance back on Maki's door. "Just drop-by later, okay?"

"Okay."

This will be a long day.

* * *

**See you next time! :D **


End file.
